The present invention relates to a mausoleum crypt closure panel and to a method of sealing a crypt module opening. More particularly the present invention relates to a one-piece lightweight closure panel of synthetic plastic construction with edge sealing means provided.
In known above-ground mausoleum crypt systems of the type, for example, disclosed in our U.S. Pat. No. 3,878,656, after placement of a casket within a crypt, the crypt opening must be closed and sealed in a substantially air-tight manner to prevent outgassing or leakage of liquids which may develop within the crypt after interment. Heretofore, closing and sealing of the crypt opening has been accomplished by the use of conventional heavy, rigid closure panels made of asbestos-cement which are cut or cast to conform roughly to the size and shape of the crypt opening. The closure panel is then sealed over the crypt opening by means of a suitable sealant. To assure a reasonably proper fit for each opening of the several cast concrete crypts of the entire mausoleum system, the conventional closure panels must be dimensioned in such a way to fit the smallest possible size of crypt opening resulting from dimensional casting tolerances. In like manner, the closure panel must also be dimensioned to fit the largest possible size of crypt opening without excessive clearances.
Although conventional closure panels have been used extensively, they suffer from a number of disadvantages. For example, due to casting tolerances, the spacing between the edge of the closure panel confronting the crypt opening tends to be non-uniformly distributed about the perimeter of the closure panel. In particular, the spacing between the crypt opening and the lowermost edge of the closure panel, i.e., the edge which bears the weight of the closure panel, tends to be less than the spacing at other portions of the closure panel edge. Such non-uniform spacing can result in a poor seal between the closure panel and the opening which can result in undesirable leakage of gasses or liquids from the crypt. Although a closure panel could be individually sized or tailored to a particular crypt opening to minimize the leakage problem, the additional costs of such a procedure renders it economically prohibitive.
A further drawback of conventional closure panels of the aforementioned type is that they are heavy and frangible requiring special care and equipment in handling and in transportation. In particular, asbestos-cement closure panels when subjected to truck transportation or on-site use can be readily damaged at the critical edge portions of the closure panel where sealing in the crypt opening is effected. Additional cost in making, transporting and using the conventional closure panel has also been experienced when compared against the closure panel of the present invention.
It has been recently recognized that airborne asbestos particles are a potential health hazard to the human respiratory system, so that mechanical operations on asbestos cement board, such as cutting, grinding or milling, may pose a hazard to individuals performing such operations. Moreover, the possibility exists that the production of asbestos fiber for the manufacture of asbestos cement products may be severely limited by health authorities. The closure panel of the present invention eliminates the problems associated with asbestos.
A search of the prior art has uncovered U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,247,617 and 3,654,675, neither of which discloses or suggests the present invention. Nor are these prior art patents suitable for use with mausoleum crypts of the type contemplated by the present invention. Thus, U.S. Pat. No. 3,654,675 discloses a portable burial urn for retaining the cremated remains of humans which includes a thermoplastic tubular container of about six inches in diameter. The container is closed by a resilient cover adapted to permit fluid pressure equalization between the exterior and interior of the burial urn. The cover is molded of a thermoplastic material in the shape of a dished circular portion with a peripheral frusto-conical skirt about one-fourth the thickness of the circular portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,247,617 discloses a burial vault which includes a metal bottom section having a trough disposed about the perimeter thereof and a box-like metal top shell, the lower edge of which is curved upwardly and outwardly flared. The curved lower edge of the top shell is inserted into the trough in which there is disposed a seal material for sealing the trough and lower edge. The trough and lower edge of the shell are then secured together by means of bolts.